deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeannie
Jeannie is the title character from the 1960s American live action television program, I Dream of Jeannie, the 1970s American animated series, Jeannie, and the later made-for-TV movies, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later and I Still Dream of Jeannie. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Genie vs. Jeannie Possible Opponents * Samantha Stephens (Bewitched) History Jeannie’s history seems somewhat convoluted and contradictory. Nonetheless, a coherent narrative can be gleamed from the many different stories that she has told. It seems that Jeannie was born a normal human about 2,000 years ago in ancient Persia. An evil genie, named the Blue Djinn, tried to force Jeannie to marry him. When she refused he turned her into a genie and trapped her in a bottle. Somehow the bottle ended up in the ocean, perhaps the Blue Djinn having thrown it there. The bottle drifted with the ocean currents until it wound up on a tropical island. In the year 1965, a space mission commanded by the American astronaut Anthony “Tony” Nelson, went off course, and Tony landed on the same tropical island. Opening the bottle and rubbing it, he released Jeannie, who immediately declared herself to be Tony’s slave. Tony tried setting her free, but Jeannie followed him to the United States, and became a regular part of his life. After many strange and magical adventures, Tony and Jeannie married and had a son, whom they named Tony Jr., or T.J. for short. Eventually, the pair find out that T.J. has inherited his mother’s powers. It seems that he is also a genie. Death Battle Info Appearance Jeannie can alter her appearance with magic, but her “normal” appearance is a fair-skinned woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair bound up into a braid and pony tail. Her preferred outfit is a red hat with a pink veil, a red vest over a pink crop top, and a pair of red-and-pink harem pants. She does not appear to wear any jewelry. In the animated series, Jeannie’s hair is red, and the coloring of her outfit is purple-and-green, instead of red-and-pink. The outfit is accessorized with large hoop earrings. Powers and Abilities Jeannie’s genie-magic gives her almost unlimited power to warp reality. She has demonstrated the following powers: * Animation - She can animate items and make them move on their own. * Bodily transformation – She can turn herself paper-thin to slide under doors, or make herself larger or smaller, she can make herself appear to be someone or something else, and she can turn herself into smoke. When turned into smoke, she can slip through very small openings indeed. * Earth manipulation - She can cause earthquakes with a blink of her eyes. * Flight - She chooses to fly in either sitting position, or in a prone position. * Invisibility - She can make herself or others invisible. * Telekinesis - She can cause things to float through the air, from one location to another. (This is likely related to her Animation ability.) * Teleportation - She can instantly move things and people from one place or time to another place or time. * Time manipulation - She can manipulate the flow of time, making it stand still or repeat. (Once she made every day a Sunday, for the whole world!) * Time travel/alteration - She can travel through time, and even change past events, altering the future (present). She can also bring the dead back to life by transporting them forward in time, but she does seem to have to send them back at some point. * Transformation/duplication – She can change other people to look different, or to look like someone or something else, and she can make copies of others. For example, one time, Roger Healey was transformed into a brick. * Weather manipulation - She can manipulate the weather, instantly summoning up gale-force winds or fog. Weaponry With Jeannie’s strength of magic, she does not need a weapon in the conventional sense, and never seems to carry one. Faults and Weaknesses * She can be locked in a safe or a bottle, or similar sealed container, but she must enter it of her own free will. Gallery Dancing_Jeannie.gif|Dancing Jeannie. Jeannie_Cartoon.jpg|Jeannie from the animated series. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:TV combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Reality Warpers Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Genies Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Comedic Movie Combatants